How Johanna Mason came to be
by reality-is-the-dream
Summary: This is a one shot, of how Johanna Mason become so vicious. How Johanna Mason came to be


How Johanna Mason came to be.

She was not suppose to be picked. This was not suppose to be happening to her.

"Johanna Mason, please come to the stage," announced the infamous Density, the district seven escort. She was decked out in all the latest capital fashions, with light green skin and purple nails.

Joanna slowly approached the stage. She was so, so scared, it was written all over her face but, she made it to the stage even though her legs were shaking. She broke out into a stream of tears. It was to late to make a come back, all of Panem had seen her tears. To late to appear strong, so she cried some more. She cried when her mother came to see her, she cried when her father had to leave her.

She was going to die, and she was quite certain of this fact, she didn't bother to try to form an alliance with her over zealous fellow tribute. What was the point? Death she felt had come to collect its payment of her life. She would have to face it sooner or latter. So, why not now?

She had given up before the fight had even begun. She looked queasy on the chariot ride, pathetic at her interview with Caesar , and useless at the training sessions, which was reflected in her score of three. Maybe this would get all the other tributes to leave her alone, especially all those careers. This would allow her to hold onto her life for just a little while longer, just long enough to make peace with her decision to die. To not even try. She knew that she didn't have it in her to kill, which made it impossible for her to win. So why even try?

She rose up into the light, the fresh air, into the beauty of the scene. But she had no time to ponder how something so beautiful could be turned into a battle flied, and eventually a mass grave of 23, and one of them was going to be hers.

The gong sounded and she ran like hell. There was no water here, there was no water anywhere. Where there is no water, there are no animals either. She could not hunt, she could not drink, she could not live. Maybe there would be warm sap in the trees. No such luck, she was going to starve to death. She wonder aimlessly around the beautiful forest for two days, death was almost in reach, coming to collect her, but she wasn't ready yet. So she decided to fight for a little while, just until she was finally ready to die. To say goodbye. So she fought through, and she found water that was animal-less, but it was a start. She figured out how to fish in the small creek, just well enough to get her through as she prepared for death.

Then finally death had come to collect its debt. It came in a handsome form. _How could something so beautiful_, she thought to herself, _hold something so awful?_ Death had golden brow eyes, that looked liked pure honey, that had been melted and poured into his eyes. He was tall and slender, with the body of a lumber, just like home. Just like her best friend Jay. He wore a crown of curly brown locks.

"Hey" death said, his voice clam and peaceful. Maybe death wouldn't hurt that bad. She prayed to the God of the trees, of Gods of everything and anything that death would make it quick. He pulled out a knife, and she prepared herself to take her last breath. Death would be swift.

But instead betrayal occurred within herself, and she whimpered, and coward in fear.

"Please don't kill me." She whispered, she couldn't help herself, she needed to preserver her life for just a little while longer.

"And what do I get in exchange?" he said as he raised the knife to her neck. Johanna switched into pure survival mode, she tired to rationalize.

"I'm weak, there is no point in killing me now. You could save me for last, I would make a great finale."

"Hmmm good point, but I want something else." he smiled at her with all his beautiful white teeth. He looked her up and down. She was awfully pretty. He was going to be a victor, and victories he believed, got whatever they want, and her wanted her.

He lowered the blade, she thought she had escaped, but instead she was trapped into his strong arms. She was thrown down onto the ground, and her clothes were tron away. She begged him to stop, to kill her instead, but it was to late. He was going to be a victor, and victors he believed got whatever they wanted, and he wanted her.

"Please" she begged. "Please I will do anything you want, except this. Just kill me now. Please!" She screamed.

"But I am just getting started. So try to relax. I am giving you a gift, everyone deserves to die happy." And he carried on like this until he grew to tried to continue. He kissed her on the check when he was done, and he was glad something so pretty hadn't gone to waste. Then he just left here there.

As promised she stayed out of his way. She wanted that bastard to live. He was hers to kill, and you better believe that she wasn't going to let anything get in the way of that. She was going to take what was his, just as he took what was rightfully hers.

So she waited until there were four left, because those were the best odds of staying alive long enough to kill him. So she waited. As she waited she sharpened her ax on the rocks, ate a ton of fish and got strong, but mostly really pissed off. So when the time came she was ready. She let her anger take her on a murderous rampage. She swung and bite her way to being victor of the70th annual hunger games. All in thanks to a friend called death.


End file.
